


Out Loud

by tolkientea



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkientea/pseuds/tolkientea
Summary: It's not like V planned to fall for the gonk occupying her head, it just happened.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вслух](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648416) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



It's not like V planned to fall for the gonk occupying her head, it just happened. She doesn't know how they got to this reluctant companionship from their violent first meeting, but she's glad. Even if she doesn't say that out loud. 

Now everytime she smells cigarette smoke, hears electric guitars or sees one of those annoying street vendors selling cheap knockoff sunglasses, she thinks of him. 

She doesn't even consider that he might return the sentiment, she knows he only wants her body.  
Hah, in more ways than the obvious...  
"But what if?"  
She considers it, but never out loud.

To be fair, Johnny didn't mean to fall for V either. He thought she was just a punk kid who bit off more than she could chew with every gig, yet somehow came out alive every time. He likes to think that he has something to do with that now that he's around. He's got to keep the brat alive. For his own survival, if nothing else. 

But when he smells the burning scent of her nailpolish, hears the roaring of a motorcycle engine or sees someone anxiously tapping their foot beneath a table, he thinks of her.   
And when he does, he feels content. Fuck, of course he'd fall for the girl whose head he's trapped in. 

They're a downright pathetic pair, he thinks, and she'd agree if he'd just say it out loud.


End file.
